Open specifications such as the Open Services Gateway Initiative (“OSGi”) have been developed for the delivery of managed services to networked environments. The OSGi specification defines the OSGi Service Platform, which consists of the OSGi framework and a set of standard service definitions. The OSGi framework includes a services platform and a deployment infrastructure. The services platform includes a service registry that allows service providers to be discovered through queries formulated in a Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (“LDAP”) syntax.
While OSGi discusses “a” service registry, generally, disparate internal service registries exist in an enterprise system. Accordingly, implementations of a single OSGi registry have been created that mirror the entries of more than one internal registry in the OSGi registry. However, in order to mirror entries from an internal in-memory registry in the OSGi service registry, it is generally necessary to use the OSGi Application Programming Interface (“API”) pertaining to each registry. In such an implementation, the code is generally tightly coupled since all internal registries to be federated in the OSGi service registry have dependencies on the OSGi API itself. This leads to heavy dependencies in the code and a non-modular system. Further, code mirroring of the internal registries is ad-hoc in nature and generally does not deal with internal service objects of an internal registry being modified or removed.